<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Read at 19:00 by fi_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711365">Read at 19:00</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_writes/pseuds/fi_writes'>fi_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_writes/pseuds/fi_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been in love with Atsumu for years, the time had come for you to finally admit it... what could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love you. The message flashed up on your screen making your heart stop, you felt like you were suffocating, drowning in a sea of your own emotions. The onslaught of feelings making your eyes fill with tears and your mouth fill with the taste of bile. </p><p>What? That’s all you could respond to him, your mind fogging over with the thought of him liking you back. You were confused. But apparently so was he. He didn’t respond to you. He had opened the message. He had ignored you. You fell asleep with the sour taste of dread in your mouth.</p><p>It was the next morning and still no word from the boy plaguing your mind. You poured coffee and made yourself breakfast. Operating completely on autopilot the entire time. Your fingers were numb. Scratch that. Your entire body was numb, fear coursing through your veins making your blood run cold. Your face was blank as if in an intense game of poker was occurring but the cards were on the table now. He loved you? The question ran in circles around your brain like a dog chasing its tail. </p><p>You could’ve seen it coming really. He had been furiously flirting with you for the past year but of course, in an attempt to protect your feelings, you never got your hopes up and he never confessed. You knew that Atsumu was a notorious flirt and you were not about to allow yourself to be caught in that trap. But you did get caught. You had been caught since the day you met it.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You had met him through Osamu in the summer of your second year looking back you wished you hadn’t. It was infatuation at first sight for you, he was charismatic, funny, and fucking gorgeous, ‘Samu warned you against falling for him but you went and did it anyway, wrecking your heart in the process.</p><p>You and he were like fire and ice, you shouldn’t have worked, your connection should have started and ended with his brother but the world had other ideas. fast forward one year and you were inseparable You would catch the train home together every single day, you became a manager for the volleyball team to make your schedules line up better, you spent the weekends in his room, watching some dumb show from America, crying with laughter, falling into each other, sharing each others warmth, cuddling on his bed until the sun sank so low on the horizon you had no choice but to leave.</p><p>“Ya looking real gorgeous today doll" </p><p>"You say that every time you see me 'Stumu.” You giggled, your heart clenching wildly at the words spilling from his beautiful mouth.</p><p>“And it’s always true.” He countered, flicking your nose with index finger making you flinch away from his touch.</p><p>The two of you walked in synch, hands swinging at your sides knocking your knuckles together, you were nearly holding his hand in yours, you could almost pretend you were together. The image in your mind was shattered by her. She ran up to the two of you, completely ignoring your existence to concentrate on the boy next to you, wrapping her lithe arms around his neck and practically hanging off of him as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. You looked away, giving the two privacy by walking away. Your heart sank to your feet as you walked away, each step feeling heavier and heavier.</p><p>“I like him Osamu, I really, really like him and I don’t know what to do.” You exclaimed, head falling to the desk with a thud and a sigh from your lips.</p><p>“Yer hopeless (y/n), and you’re so much better than my brother.” He mumbled, running his hand through your hair to soothe you.</p><p>“That’s the thing though. I know what he’s like. I know we wouldn’t work out. And yet, I still find myself enraptured with the fucking idiot.” Your words were muffled by the desk beneath your lips.</p><p>“I told ya to be careful but no, no one listens to Osamu.” He teased, continuing his ministrations, almost sending you to sleep with the feeling of his course, callused fingers running across your scalp in circular motions.</p><p>“I’m sorry 'Samu, I’m an idiot, we all know I’m an idiot”</p><p>“No, your heart’s just in the wrong place (y/n)” His mouth pulled in a tight line as the words fell from his mouth.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Another painful three years had passed. Atsumu had had a long string of horrible relationship after horrible relationship. You had struggled to keep a relationship for longer than a few months, all of them realising your love for Atsumu and not being able to compete with your schoolgirl crush on your best friend.</p><p>You just couldn’t seem to get over the boy, and it didn’t help that majority of your free time with him, continuing your traditions of binging shows on a Saturday but now you would stay with him, cuddling long into the night, wrapped in each other’s arms and also wrapped in your mind, your need for him growing with each passing second.</p><p>Those moments were fleeting, you could pretend that you were with him for one night at a time but the moments had to end, you had to go home at some point, the illusion had to be broken. He never stopped his flirting though, and it never stopped making your heart flutter.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>15:00, it was 3 pm and still nothing.<br/>16:00. Finally, your phone flashed, his name coming up on the screen.</p><p>Assumu is typing…<br/>Those three words were enough to make your heart race, your fingers hovered over the notification, daring to open up the app.<br/>Message from Assumu.<br/>Assumu: Aha sorry babe, I don’t remember sending that.<br/>You: Oh<br/>Assumu: Yeah, I was really drunk last night.<br/>You: ok.<br/>You: So you meant nothing by it?<br/>Assumu: I mean I say it to my friends all the time.</p><p>You dropped your phone, the clattering shaking you from your reverie, so he meant nothing by it. Your heart had been thrown into a strange dance all night for him to not mean anything. You contemplated confessing, getting it all off your chest, letting the words hang in the air, you might finally get a break from the aching in your chest. You might be able to breathe again. You might be able to think of things other than him when getting into a relationship. It might give you the chance to be free of him.</p><p>You: Okay, this is really difficult for me to actually say but like when I saw that message from you from last night my heart just dropped. I’ve liked you for years Atsumu and I never said anything because I never wanted things between us to be weird or just have you not want to talk to me anymore. But that’s why you flirting with me always made me uncomfortable because I knew you didn’t see me the same way I saw you. I don’t want you to feel like you have to respond and return the feelings, I just said what I’ve been meaning to say for four years. I hope we can stay friends after all this.</p><p>You waited. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. An hour. Still nothing but radio silence. Tears tracked their way down your face, sobs wracked your frame, the pain you felt stabbing into your heart was like a white-hot dagger. Then your phone lit up once more.</p><p>Assumu: I’m so sorry babe. I really never knew you felt that way. I don’t feel the same. I never have, I never will. I’m talking to someone and have been for a few months now. The text last night meant nothing.</p><p>Your knees buckled underneath you and you fell onto your kitchen floor, the mug that was in your hand shattering on the floor next to you. You couldn’t breathe. Your lungs failed you at that moment, the pain spreading throughout your chest.</p><p>You: I’m sorry<br/>Read at 19:00</p><p>Atsumu had shattered your heart once more, and this time there was no one there to pick up the pieces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Osamu was always there to fix his brothers mistakes. You were not an exception</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were broken, completely and utterly. Osamu was there to pick up the pieces once more, just like he always was. He found you on the floor, crumpled together, broken porcelain surrounding you, shattered on the ground just like your heart. You had texted him just before, telling him what you had sent to Atsumu so he made his way to your apartment, already sensing the heartbreak to come. He lifted you from the kitchen floor where you sat, he held you close to his chest as he cradled you through the sobs, his hand finding its way into your hair, massaging calming circles into your scalp, quietly shushing your tears. Osamu was always there, so why did you never see him? </p><p>He had dragged you to the table in the centre of the room, sitting you upright as best he could before he began banging around your kitchen. The only comfort he knew was food so maybe some onigiri would help you through this funk, he knew it was silly, as if food would make you forget his idiot brother, but he had to try, he couldn’t not try, he had to help you.</p><p>You didn’t say anything when he placed the plate in front of you. You didn’t say anything when he sat down next to you. You remained silent as the onigiri he made for you began to go cold. You said nothing as he raised the food to your mouth prompting you to take a bite. Your mouth moved to eat from Osamu’s hand but you still said nothing. You were silent, and you were broken.</p><p>Osamu managed to get you into the bathroom to shower, he tempted you with the promise of more onigiri waiting for you when you got out. He watched your phone light up with Atsumu’s name multiple times, and each instance he deleted the notification so you could have a few more hours without being disturbed by the heart break his brother brought in his wake.</p><p>It was two (2) whole hours later when you finally spoke up, your voice bringing so much joy to his ears, the sweet melody of your speech sounding like a sweet symphony to his ears. </p><p>“Thank you ‘Samu” You mumbled into his chest as he held onto you. “Thank you for always being here for me. I know we don’t say it to each other enough but I really appreciate you.”</p><p>He chuckles and just holds you tighter, laying a soft, sweet kiss onto the crown of your head.</p><p>“Ya know I’ve always got yer back.” He pauses for a second “There’s no one I’d rather be here for, it’s always you”</p><p>It took months for you to get back on your feet, but with Osamu as your crutch nothing could go wrong, but he knew deep down that that is all he would ever be, he would only ever be a support system. He would only be put into action when some other man broke your heart in a way he would never dare to do. He would never hurt you the way they did, but then again, he would never get the chance to as you would never be his. </p><p>Osamu checked on you almost every day for a month, making sure you were eating, taking care of yourself, showering, brushing your teeth. He wanted to make sure you were keeping yourself put together, making sure you were moving from your bed in the morning and getting yourself dressed. He wouldn’t let you fall into another depression. Not again. Not when his own DNA was the cause of it.</p><p>He loved you, he had admitted that much to himself, he honestly admitted it years ago, before he had even introduced you to his brother and the way you looked at him crushed him. He knew you were looking at Atsumu in the exact same way he looked at you. His heart sank, an overwhelming feeling of dread sinking into the bottom of his stomach. He wanted, no he needed you to look at him like that. He wanted that radiant smile that broke your face into halves to be directed at him but he knew deep down that that would never happen. He wanted to be the cause of your eternal happiness but he knew, with a heavy heart, that day would never come, he would never be the person who you woke up next to, he would never be the man that you clung onto when he came home in the evening, and he knew that you would never love him the way that he adored you, wholeheartedly and with no regard for the pain he was causing himself.</p><p>You didn’t know the turmoil that you were causing him, if you did you would have never even called him that day. You wouldn’t have reached for his hand, you would have wallowed on your own, that would’ve been better than watching your best friend pull himself apart slowly but surely in order to put you back together.</p><p>You didn’t really see Atsumu over the months and you were thankful for that, although his brother’s face acted as a constant reminder of that day. You couldn’t look Osamu in the eye for days, when you looked at him your face contorted in pain, tears filled your eyes and fell down your cheeks, leaving tracks that stained your skin with salt. Everytime Osamu saw that look cross your face he felt a pang in his heart, he never wanted you to look at him like that ever again</p><p>However, as the months passed, as hours turned into days, that turned into months, your friendship with Osamu blossomed. It was like a sweet bloom on a spring day, he brought the sun into your life that dried away the morning dew. He brought a sweetness into your life that you knew you couldn’t find anywhere else. He was a bright blue sky, banishing the dark storm cloud that others had hung over your head, and, slowly but surely, you realised that you loved the feeling of that sweet spring sun. You wanted it to stay. You never wanted to live in a world where Osamu was no longer your spring. You needed him in ways you had never realised before, but now you knew.</p><p>You healed, the gash that had been torn into your heart had been stitched up by him. Your knight in shining armour, your saviour. Your Osamu. </p><p>“How’re you feeling today petal?” He asked, pulling you out of your reverie, pushing your thoughts back to the present. You sat up straighter in your seat at the table, clutching your tea even tighter in your hands. Knuckles turning white on the handle as you held it in a death grip.</p><p>“You know what?” You sighed contently “I’m feeling pretty good today ‘Samu.” </p><p>He smiled at that, excited to see a small smile break across your face for the first time in a while. He loved that smile more than words could say. Osamu looked at you that day, really looked at you, and he thought you had hung the stars. You had at least hung them in his universe, and at this point you were his universe.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it, wouldn’t want it any other way.” His smile grew, his heart fluttering in his chest. He looked down, avoiding your eyes, missing the light blush that crossed your cheeks.</p><p>You sat across from each other in Onigiri Miya, your favourites laid out on a platter before you, a small pot of tea sat in the middle of the table stewing slowly as you spoke. You were both leant in close to one another, speaking lowly between the two (2) of you. The store was empty, you didn’t have to be that close to one another. You needed to be that close to one another. You both needed the other person more than words could describe, he needed you and you needed him but you were both blissfully unaware of the other person’s feelings, continuing to sit close, to lean in, to whisper when more people walked into the store, to hold the other person’s hand over the table.</p><p>Osamu continued to be your rock, your everything, for as long as you needed, but like all good things, it had to come to an end. He couldn’t always be there, he couldn’t constantly be right next to you. Trying to stop you from slipping, washing your cuts if you fell. </p><p>He got busy, you got back into the swing of normal life, and slowly but surely you began to drift once more. You knew that he would be there if you needed him, something stopped you every time you went to reach out though. The pressing fear that you would just become a bother to him, that he would grow sick of you, that he would resent you</p><p>But like always, your knight in shining armour arrived, to save the day, to rescue you from the darkening blackness in your head, those all consuming thoughts that drove you right to the edge of sanity. All it took was one text and he was there. Right by your side, at your beck and call. Your best friend. Your Osamu had come once more to catch from the precipice, to cradle you, to love you, when you lacked any love for yourself.</p><p>All it took were those three words.</p><p>“I’m here petal” at the sound of his voice you broke once more, falling into his arms, feeling his form wrap around your own, taking you into him and supplying you with comfort as you cried.</p><p>“Osamu?” You asked, finally getting his attention, pulling his eyes to your own red, puffy, tear filled ones.</p><p>“Yeah petal?” he questioned, landing a small, soft kiss onto your forehead.</p><p>“I love you”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>